Broken Soul
by OSnapItsAli
Summary: Here whole word is crumbling. All thanks to a few words people don't think hurt. A Claire one shot. I'm sorry I'm not good at summaries. One shot is better. Rated T to be safe.


**This is a Claire one shot. There are a few swear words. So if you don't like them I don't recommend this one shot. It might be too strong for some people. **

**Disclaimer: The Clique characters don't belong to me. The short one shot written is mine though.**

* * *

_**Sticks and may break my bones but words will never hurt me.**_

Oh! But how wrong is the person who said this.

Maybe they never experienced the hurt that words have.

Words hurt.

Like a thousand knives stabbing you at once.

The pain never leaves. Always following you around.

They may not break bones but they break spirits and souls.

They'll crush you emotionally. Taunt you day and night. Over and over again. That little voice in the back of your head whispering it over and over and over again.

Never leaving your mind. Etched in the back of your brain. Coming back to taunt you all over again.

_**Fat.**_

_**Loser.**_

_**Not good enough.**_

_**Ugly.**_

_**Pathetic.**_

_**Worthless.**_

You try everything to get rid of the pain. Everything. Your new best friend becomes a razor.

It understands you. And all it wants to do is get rid of the pain at least for a while. And that's exactly what it does. With every swift movement of the blade across her delicate skin the pain disappears for a while. For a bit at least.

* * *

She sits at lunch with her so called friends. The ones that taunt her with those words. They think she has never heard them say them. But she has. And every time it felt like a knife had been plunged deep into her heart. She has a perfect act on the outside. It fools everyone. No one suspects a thing. To everyone she happy, cheerful and always bubbly.

Oh how ironic how a simple smile can fool the smartest people.

"Eww... Are you actually gonna eat that", Massie asked with pure disgust in her voice.

"Umm... yeah", she tried to answer carefully while looking down at her chicken salad with ranch and water.

"That has hundreds of calories", Alicia sneered.

"And... well... you know... you don't work out", Kristen sneered.

"Seriously Claire", Dylan added. "You're getting fatter. It's starting to show."

"I'm...umm...not hungry anymore", she said throwing her lunch away. When truthfully she was starving.

"I'll be right back", she muttered and left the table making her way out the cafeteria.

"No wonder Cam dumped her", Massie said to the other three PC member once she thought she was out of ear shot.

"Yeah", Alicia added. "She looks like a whale!"

"Totally", Dylan and Kristen agreed.

They didn't realize she had heard every single word.

She made her way to the bathroom down the empty hall way in tears. She pushed the bathroom door open and made her way to an empty stall. There she shoved a finger down her throat. She instantly felt better about her self. Then again. Each time emptying her stomach.

If only her friends knew the true her. The tortured soul.

But they don't know about the girl. The girl deep inside that being tortured. Dying every day on the inside. A fragile girl who is broken. A fragile girl who all she wants is for someone to come and rescue her. To make her happy again. For someone to be her sunshine. All she wants is a bit of happiness. Just bit is all she's asking for. But she not getting it. All she's getting is the exact opposite of that.

* * *

Days, weeks, months passed. She became distant from her friends. The plague in her life. But still they tortured her. Spreading rumors.

"Did you hear she slept with Harris Fisher."

"Ew. What a slut! Her ex's brother? Disgusting."

"She's probably slept with 100 people know."

"Yeah. She's a whore."

That's all she heard in the hallway when she passed for the whole day.

The words echoed in the back of her mind all day. Reminding her of her past. Torturing her all ready torn soul.

The next week was even worse.

"That slut has an STD!"

"How do you know?"

"My mom works for her doctor. Where she went to get tested. And it came out positive!"

"Ew! What a whore!"

"Wouldn't be surprised if she ended up knocked up."

"Totally."

She felt all eyes on her. There looks burning holes through her. The whispers never left. Every week was a new rumor.

* * *

She'd had enough. She want to end the pain. All at once. Now. She wanted to leave already. That night she wrote her last good bye. Five simple words.

_**You won. Are you happy? **_

With that she folded it neatly and left it on her pillow. She sneaked out of her house careful not to make a sound. She went to the bridge with a small body of water. In there she saw the sharp boulders she knew would kill her instantly. With that she jumped. Jumped to end the pain, the hurt, the tortured. This tortured soul was now at rest. And now forever. With that, everything went black for her forever.

* * *

"She was so beautiful"

"Why did she have to go?"

"She left too soon."

"Why did she kill herself? She was too beautiful to die?"

The same people who tortured her said that about her at her funeral.

Her so called friends. The ones that helped cause her early death.

If only they had told her that before she died.

If only they actually meant it.

It too late now.

It's too late to save Claire Lyon's poor tortured soul. She's gone forever now.

They only regret what they said now. Now that they realize they killed her. They took her life away. Someone who had so much to look forward. She'll never have her dream job now, or a husband, or kids or grow old. All because a few words. Words that didn't break her bones.

But they broke her soul.

* * *

**I know it's a sad ending. But I wrote it to say, words hurt. They really do. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you.**


End file.
